The World Ends with Us
by Keyblade Master Sroxs
Summary: It's been four years since Neku and his friends were in the game. What happens when not just Shibuya, but the world is threatened? A message from Mr. H has forced him to re-enter the game.
1. A New Life and Death

Well, time for a new story. In my time of solitude that I went into while I wasn't writing, I was doing heap of gaming, reading manga and books and watching anime. So I present to you a TWEWY story! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any The World Ends With You material in any way or form.

The afternoon sun was shining down brightly in The Scramble as Neku ran his way to where he and his friends met every day after school: The Statue of Hachiko. He accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Neku called back as he continued running. He actually didn't mind bumping into people these days. It was a sign that he was still alive.

It had been four years since he and the rest of his friends had been in The Reaper's Game. Since then, Neku and Shiki had entered their last year as seniors, as well as started dating. Rhyme had entered High School and quickly became popular. Beat had gone on to work two jobs: he helped make skateboards for Wild Boar and he worked as an assistant in the Dogenzaka Ramen shop. As for Joshua, none of them had seen him since he and Neku had their final confrontation. They presumed that he was still Composer for the game.

Once he reached Hachiko, Shiki, Rhyme, Beat, Eri, Ai and Mina were all there as expected. Neku was usually always the last one there. Other than Beat, they were all in school uniform. White button-up shirts and green pants/skirts. Once he arrived, Shiki ran over and gave him a big hug, which he returned affectionately. The others giggled cutely at them.

"You two are so cute together." Rhyme said.

"Aren't they just?" Eri added, smiling.

"You know it!" Beat joined. Neku and Shiki blushed. They parted, but Neku still had an arm around Shiki's shoulder.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Ai asked.

"We could go to Sunshine Burger like we usually do." Shiki replied.

"Nah." Said Rhyme. "We've gone there the past three days straight. Why don't we go somewhere else?" She suggested. Everyone thought for a while, then Neku spoke up.

"I know. We could go to 104. I heard they're holding a Tin Pin competition." Everyone nodded at the idea. None of them had played Tin Pin in ages, even though they all always took pins wherever they went. No matter what, pins were always going to be popular in Shibuya. As they began walking, Neku thought that his idea could have been an imprint from a player. He smiled at the possibility, which led to another idea that he would save until after their tournament.

On the other side of the city, in Cat Street, Mr. H shook his head.

"This is bad." He said to no one in particular as he stared at the letter he held below the counter.

"What is!" An elderly woman was standing on the other side of the counter, glaring at him for being so slow to acknowledge her presence.

"Oh! Please excuse my tardiness. What'll it be today, ma'am?" He apologised, trying to redeem himself. He looked straight into the woman's eyes and used an imprinting technique to get her to forgive him. The woman smiled.

"That's ok. Now, I'll have one House Coffee to go thank you." Mr. H smiled as his imprint had worked, and out of common courtesy.

"Coming right up." He sang. The moment he turned around, his trustworthy smile vanished, replaced with anxiety. _I have to get in touch with Neku Sakuraba…_

"We won!" Mina squealed.

"I won." Neku corrected, holding the winner's pin.

"It's alright Neku." Shiki said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You did great."

"Thanks." He replied.

"It was fun." Rhyme said.

"Sure was." Beat added. Neku looked at the pin he'd one. It was a large pin, about the size of Neku's hand, that could be split into 8 equal parts. The design had different gemstones in each segment of the pin, as well as a large rainbow one in the middle.

"Hey guys." Neku called everyone's attention. "Hold out your hands." All of them obeyed, placing out their hands. Neku split the pin into the separate pieces and put one into each person's hand. Neku got a blue gem, Beat orange, Rhyme yellow, Shiki pink, Eri red, Ai purple and Mina Green. "To remember this good time, all the other good times and to symbolise our friendship." He said. Everyone smiled, pinning their little part of the pin onto their shirts.

"What about the leftover piece?" Ai asked, looking at the final piece which bore a white gem on it.

"I'll hold onto it for now." Neku said, placing it into his trouser pocket.

"Well, we've got to go." Mina said sadly, looking at Ai.

"Yep. Let's go. See you guys tomorrow." She smiled. They waved goodbye, going on their way to their apartment on Spain Hill. Eri turned back to the group.

"I have to go too. I'm working on that new design for textiles class." She said mainly to Shiki.

"Alright, have fun Eri." Shiki said, giving her best friend a hug goodbye. Once she had left, Neku turned to the remaining party. The four that had been in the game.

"Guys, I had an idea before. You know, for old time's sake." He said, getting his bag and ripping a piece of paper out of his Math book. He got a white, red and black marker and began drawing. When he was done, he held up the thin sheet to show everyone. "Reaper Creeper anyone?" He asked, receiving smiles from the other three. They found a table back down at the Statue of Hachiko to sit at. Beat pulled out a ¥10 coin and placed it in the centre of the board. "Reaper… Creeper…" said Neku. "Before we get in much deeper…" Everyone tensed. "If you're here all right, go to white." Neku almost felt ridiculous saying this, but he knew that Reapers and Players existed, so he felt a bit better knowing that. For a while, nothing happened. Just when Neku was about to give up, the coin began to move. Everyone jumped at the movement. Now they knew how people they tricked in the RG felt. The coin slowly moved its way over to the white symbol.

"Good to know they still exist, at least." Shiki smiled.

"Yeah, but dat means they're still goin' 'round erasin' people, yeah?" Beat said sadly.

"Let's not think about that." Rhyme said with a tone of melancholy. Neku nodded and placed the yen piece back into the centre of the paper.

"Reaper. Creeper. Is the game still happening? If I'm right, go to white." Again, nothing for a moment, but then it began to move slowly. Eventually, the coin stopped on white again. Everyone stared at the coin. A yes, as clear as day.

"Damn." The blonde skater boy cursed. Neku put the coin in the middle again.

"Reaper. Creeper. One last question. You're a player, right? If so, go to white." The coin shuffled over to the red one, which meant yes and no.

"Nice to see you all again." A familiar voice said from behind them. Neku turned to see Mr. H standing there. "How's it going, boss?"

"Mr. H!" Shiki squealed excitedly.

"How'ya going Shiki?" He replied with a smile. "Lookin' good, girl."

"I feel good." She blushed.

"You were the one playin' Reaper Creeper with us, weren't ya?" Beat asked. Mr. H put his arms up.

"You got me." He surrendered.

"So what do you need?" Rhyme asked.

"Well…" he began grimly. "Do you remember Minamimoto?"

"The Grim Heaper?" Neku replied. "Sure do." Hanekoma looked away with a sad look on his face, then held up the letter. On it, in the centre, was a very familiar trash heap. A wave of shock spread over everyone's faces.

"I need you guys back in the game."

"Hang on…" The orange haired boy said hastily. "I can't go back in. The last game was meant to be my last."

"Don't worry." CAT said, getting up. "The rules have changed."

Mr. H took them down to the Station Underpass. Luckily, there was no one around. Hanekoma turned to the group.

"Are you ready?" He asked them.

"Well, we already died once." Neku said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well said." CAT said as he pulled out a gun. "Who's first?" No one stepped forward straight away.

"I'll go, yo. Le's do this." Beat closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable shot to pierce his chest.

_BANG!_

Beat's body fell to the ground. Mr. H looked at the other three with a serious expression on his face.

"Next." Rhyme took a step forward. She closed her eyes and put her arms out to the sides.

_BANG!_

She fell backwards. Blood soaked her white school blouse.

"Next." Neku came forward. Shiki grabbed his arm.

"It'll be fine." He promised her. She nodded. "See you on the other side." He closed his eyes.

_BANG!_

Neku fell down, dying the moment the bullet hit him. Shiki shakily came forward. She closed her eyes. Just before Hanekoma pulled the trigger, a timid voice came from the entrance.

"Shiki?" It said. Shiki looked to the source to see Eri standing there, a piece of paper in her shaking hand. Shiki knew it was the design she went home to work on. She obviously must have finished early.

"Friend of yours?" Mr. H asked, the gun still pointed at Shiki's chest.

"Yes." She said.

"I'm sorry." Said Hanekoma, "but she's in too deep. She'll have to join the game." Shiki looked down sadly. Eri just looked at her best friend, shocked, confused and above all, scared.

"Alright." Shiki's voice quivered. She closed her eyes and waited for her taste of death.

_BANG!_

The noise went, but nothing happened. She opened them to see Eri's body falling in front of her. Dread rushed through her entire body as she watched her hit the ground with a lifeless thud.

"Close your eyes!" Hanekoma demanded. Shiki did what she was told, and knew what was coming.

_BANG!_

I hope you guy liked that first chapter. Please review. I'm open for suggestions. I promise that the next chapter won't take too long to come out.


	2. Back on the Clock

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I've been writing. I've had a lot of things to do on my end. Namely, watching new anime, reading new manga, playing new video games, study etc. Anyway, I'll try to pick up where I left off, and I'm going to try and pace myself this time so I don't waste all of my creative drive xD

Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter, and you'll be hearing more from me soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any The World Ends with You content or material. The following story is completely fan-based.

Neku's consciousness came to him slowly, the familiar feeling of his senses booting up after a deep sleep. Feeling gradually came through the rest of his body, starting with the tips of his toes and fingers, crawling through his arms and legs, through the core of his body and eventually to his head. He gave his arms a test run by sliding them closer towards his head. As he did, he realised that the ground beneath him was not the soft, comfortable mattress of his bed, but a hard, rocky concrete floor. At this point, sounds were starting register in his ears. It began softly, like a whispered conversation, but it became louder quickly until it was the roar of a bustling crowd. He opened his eyes to their minimum capacity, light flooding the slit in his vision. As his eyes adjusted, he continued to open them until his eyes were wide open. He put the little strength he had into his arms to prop himself up to his knees. He still didn't quite realise what was happening yet, but there were people running around all around him, towering his vision. Suddenly, someone walked through him.  
_? _Neku thought. Had the person stepped over him? He gathered some more energy to get up onto his two feet. As he did, tall buildings leapt up from behind the surrounding people. Being taller than average, he was able to scan over the heads of most of the bustling people around him. Black pavement with white stripes criss-crossing this way and that, a loudspeaker announcing new releases from the leading brands and, most prominently, a towering building with the letters '104' written at the top. He looked at the ground and whispered to himself.  
"The… Scramble…?" The a short two beeps and vibration from his pocket alerted him to a text message. He took it out and flipped it open, the small bright screen immediately lighting up. He opened the message window and navigated through the menu until he opened the new mail in his inbox. He read the message without hesitation.

_Make your way to the 104 building._

_You have exactly 60 minutes._

_Those who do not comply will be exterminated._

_The Reapers._

He looked at the mail confused. When did he…? Before he could think about it any further, a sharp pain shot up his right arm. He looked down to his hand, and a familiar timer with black English numbers glowing red slowly ticked its way down.

_59:58…_

_59:57…_

_59:56…_

After his nerves settled, he remembered how he got here.

How the bullet sunk into his skin for the second time in years. The cold feeling spreading so quickly throughout his body, killing him so fast that his brain wasn't even able to comprehend any pain before he faded to black.

His mind reaching back from the first time he entered the game, he tried to remember some of the basics. One thing came to mind. He shoved his left hand into the corresponding pocket, searching for… he gave a small cheer as his finger caressed the cool metal of a pin. He took it out and looked at the artwork within the small circle. The nostalgic skull printed on its front stared up at him, labelling him as a player in the life and death struggle. Just like that first day, he flicked it into the air and caught it. And just like that first day, his vision was overcome with a dark blue tinge, text bubbles appeared in front of people and, the physical conversations dying down, peoples psychological thoughts reached his ears. Giving the pin another tap, the blue tinge, along with the citizens thoughts, were washed away. As he looked up from the pin, a small tattoo floating in the air the same colour as the timer appeared in front of him. He jumped back as it began to re-form into the shape of a green frog with blue tattoos for hind legs.

"Rrrgh. You again!" Neku yelled. A white light flashed before his eyes, and Neku felt as though he was falling very quickly. When the light faded, everyone around him had disappeared, entering the battlefield against the Noise. The frog that had initiated the battle was now backed up by another two of his kind. The orange-haired teen rushed in towards the one closest to him, preparing to use a slash attack. He got in so close there was nearly no room between them, swiped his hand out in a horizontal arc and- nothing happened. As there was no resistance against the frog, it took its opportunity to jump up into the air and kick off his chest with its powerful hind legs, pushing him back and harshly winding him. After he regained his balance, he checked the top of his button up school shirt. None of his usual pins were attached to his shirt. Of course they weren't. He hasn't played this game in years. "Dammit. Gotta bounce!" He said through gritted teeth. As the words left his mouth, he turned his back on the frogs and put as much distance between the two of them as possible. After reaching a certain point, the white light returned and he felt as though he was rising at the speed of sound. When he had stopped, he was in the same spot as he was just before the battle had began. The tattoo was still there, with three more waiting behind it, all seeming restless to have a go at him. He turned around.

And he ran.

He ran as fast as he could toward a line of trees that, from his point of view, hid a significant dog statue. Being dead, his body allowed him to phase through the living, however he still tried to avoid people as a force of habit. He managed to reach the statue without any further incidents, but the floating tattoos still raced towards him. Neku quickly reached into his pockets and looked for a set of pins that he should have obtained for joining the game. He managed to grab out about four and attached them to his shirt. He'd just managed to pin on the last one before the same frog he fought before caught up with him. The flash of white light and sinking feeling restarted the battle. As soon as his vision returned, he shot forward like a bullet, preparing the same technique he was trying for last time. He got in close, swiped horizontally with his right hand and- the air between them rippled with a white effect, making a slashing sound. He continued the combo, bring his left hand around and following the same path the right hand had drawn. After that he turned a full circle on the spot, bringing his right arm over his head and slashing vertically downwards. Letting his own actions guide him, he completed the combo by crossing his arms in front of his chest and brought them down diagonally and them back upwards to his sides, the same slash effects circling around his body, not only hitting the frog in front of him but the two that had snuck up behind him. Normally without a partner, an individual was quite weak, but thanks to his experience, the low level frogs were dealt with without a problem. One other frog made a loud croak from over to his right. He held his hand out and concentrated on the area at its feet, which spontaneously burst into a wall of flame, slowly burning it until the amphibious noise was erased. A text message was received, and he opened it to see the results of his battle. No drops, but still managed an S ranking. He put it away and was brought back. He got into a half crouch position, ready to fight the next round of noise, but the others that had chased seemed to have disappeared. Slightly confused, he went back into a regular stance. Shrugging it off, he decided to do the next logical thing and try to find a partner. He was confident he could fight them alone for now, but another 3 days could be a whole lot different. He looked at the timer on his hand.

_48:01…_

_48:00…_

_47:59…_

A bit more time had passed than he had anticipated, but nevertheless, he had to continue on. Just before he took his next step a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hey there Neku. Long time no see." Neku's eyes widened and he turned around extremely slowly to look at the face from where the familiar voice had come from. He realised where the other Noise had disappeared to.

"You…"

And I'll leave it there for this week. Hope you enjoyed reading. More to come soon. I promise! I know it was a little short, but good things come to those who wait, yeah? YEAH! Hope for some good reviews!


End file.
